


'Good Enough'

by Miyucchi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Depression, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyucchi/pseuds/Miyucchi
Summary: He chuckled bitterly."I'll never be good enough for anyone." He whispered.





	'Good Enough'

A small Italian sat alone on his bed currently with his back resting against the headframe and his head resting between his knees.The small italian’s whole body shook as a sudden bolt of lightning was heard in the distance and he gave out a cry of shock,and whimpered. 

 

He was currently the only resident in the house,and as he looked around his empty dark room his whole body shivered once more as another bolt of lightning was heard closer in distance.His only two family members, His Nonno and fratello were currently out for the night.

 

His Nonno out once more on a date with some random lady.

 

And his fratello,feliciano,was currently also out having the time of his life at a party that Lovino was not invited too. Another bold was heard followed by a ding his phone let out. Lovino sighed as he saw another picture of his brother,his brothers friends, and Lovino's crush all smiling happily at the camera.

 

His eyes widened once another one was uploaded and he felt utter disappointment fill his heart as he took in the sight of his crush with his arms wrapped around his others waist.He let out a gulp and clicked on the nervously clicked on the comments, curiosity winning over.

 

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** **_About time you two hooked up we’ve been waiting for ages._ **

 

_ 1 hour ago-49 people like this _

 

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo:** **Feli is just so cute it’s impossible to resist him.**

 

_ 1 hour ago-102 people like this _

 

**Feliciano Vargas:** _ Vee~~I’m not sure what you mean by that Gilly but it’s fun hanging out with Toni Vee~~. _

 

_ 30 minutes ago-221 people like this _

 

**Francis Bonnefoy: I’m sure you two did more than talking when you both disappeared mysteriously from the party mon ami.**

 

_ 20 minutes ago-567 people like this _

 

**Arthur Kirkland:** That’s disgusting frog...but I do suppose congratulations are in order.

 

_ 15 minutes ago-34 people like this _

 

Lovino let out a bitter chuckle and threw his phone before hiding his head between his knees once more.

 

_ It was only a matter of time….huh…’ _

 

_ 'Of course no one wants someone like me around him when he could have someone like Feliciano.' _ Lovino thought bitterly.

 

_ ‘I..I’m always second best I will never be good enough.’ _

 

_ ‘I’m worthless I’m nothing but garbage.’ _

 

“Shit….”Whispered Lovino.

 

_ ”I can’t stand this I….I...I need to cut.” _

 

He stood up and kneeled down to look under the bed.His eyes brightened as his eyes caught the sight of a familiar box.He carefully took ahold of it bringing it out gently and sat back on the bed.He rummaged through all his ‘treasures’ and finally picked a razor blade that he had added to his little treasure box just a week ago.

 

He stood up and walked to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

 

He headed towards the sink and looked upwards, looking at himself in the mirror.

 

_ 'Why am I never good enough? _ '

 

The blade glimmered as he slowly brought the tip of the blade towards one of his most recent cuts that still hadn't fully healed yet.He gently pecked at them watching in silent fascination as crimson liquid slowly started flowing from his newly made wound.

 

_ Why can't I be as good as Feliciano?' _

 

_ 'I'm horrible.' _

 

_ 'Worthless.' _

 

_ 'I don't deserve to live.' _

 

He brought the tip towards another slit and did the same until finally withdrawing the blade and bringing it to an untouched patch of skin in his arm. He placed the blade against it and gently applied pressure.

 

He shivered slightly as crimson liquid started flowing freely. A gasp of pain slipped past his lips as he continued the ritual.

 

He dragged the blade across his arm.

_ 'Cruel.' _

 

And again.

 

_ 'Ugly.' _

 

And again.

 

_ 'Disgusting.' _

 

And again.

 

_ 'Just die already you're useless here anyway.' _

 

And again.

 

_ 'You'll never be good enough.' _

 

And again.

 

_ 'No one will ever love you.' _

 

He stopped after the tenth time and just rested his head against the mirror tears silently slipping and running down his cheeks.

 

He chuckled bitterly.

 

"I'll never be good enough for anyone." He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment any constructive criticism you might have to help me improve my writing skills.:))


End file.
